


Return to South Ossetia

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, based on an episode, the team find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD are up for another mission in South Ossetia.  Fitz calls on some old friends to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to South Ossetia

“Listen up. There's a situation brewing in South Ossetia. Satellite images show heavy movement of troops there and given their past behaviour we want to send in a two man team to suss out what's going on.” Coulson pulled up the satellite images on the screen as he briefed the assembled team on the latest mission.

“Our problem is that due to recent...changes in SHIELD we don't have the contacts we need to safely cross the disputed border. That makes things a little tricky. May and I have gone over our options and we agree that the safest course of action would be to --”

“Um, Sir?” 

Skye and the rest of the team startled as they heard Fitz gently interrupt. It was unusual for Fitz to speak up in a group situation like this since his injury. Just one of many reasons that Skye would gladly put a bullet in Ward if he ever crossed her path again.

“Yes, Agent Fitz? Do you have something to add?” Coulson spoke gently to Fitz, obviously trying not to scare him off. 

Skye could see Fitz starting to falter as every eye in the room landed on him. She thought he was going to back down from whatever he was going to say but after a quick nudge from Mack he drew up the courage to speak.

“Y-yes Sir. As you may remember, um, me and W - -, I mean, I previously crossed the border on a mission last year. I've kept in contact with the leader of the group that helped and I'm sure they would do it again if I were to ask.”

Coulson had a disbelieving look on his face. “You've kept in contact with them? You're sure they would help us? After the Hydra debacle?”

“Yes Sir, I can't promise that they would react well to a bunch of strangers showing up at their door but I'm sure that if I were to talk to them they would help.”

“With all due respect, Fitz, this isn't a mission that I can use you on. I need someone with stealth field experience. I was planning to send May and Skye in.”

“I didn't mean that I would want to go on the mission. I don't, Sir. But if I were to take Skye and May to meet the contacts and vouch for them I think that would get us what we need. I could wait on the border and meet up with them after they complete the mission.”

Coulson was considering it, Skye could tell.

“I'm not sure. I don't like the thought of leaving you at the border without back up.”

Mack raised his hand tentatively. “Sir? I could tag along and maybe wait at the border with Agent Fitz? Just in case.”

Skye smiled as she saw Fitz shoot Mack a grateful look. The two men had built up a solid friendship these past few months and she knew that Mack was a big part of the reason that Fitz was doing so much better these days. They all had a lot to thank Mack for.

Coulson exchanged a look with May, the two of them doing their freaky mind exchange thing that Skye always marvelled at. May nodded imperceptibly.

“All right then. Fitz, Mack, Skye and May – you four stay behind and we'll go over the plan.”

* * * * * *   
“So, what are these contacts of yours like?”, Skye asked from where she sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep. 

The four agents were travelling through the Caucasus Mountains on their way to the bar where they would hopefully gain passage across the border. May was driving while Fitz and Mack sat in the back.

“They're nice. You know, once you get past the whole tying me up thing.” 

OK, Skye now absolutely regretted not getting the full story of Fitz's previous mission here. 

“Whoa, Turbo, did they hurt you?” Mack was suddenly agitated as he leaned closer to Fitz, almost like he was checking to make sure that Fitz was OK.

Skye tried to contain her smirk at that. Mack was ridiculously protective of Fitz. If he wasn't careful people would start to think that he had a thing for Fitz.

Fitz huffed out a laugh. “Get off, Mack – I'm fine. It was a misunderstanding. The person we were there to meet had died and they didn't know us from Adam. Trust is everything to these people so they kept us contained until they figured out if they could trust us. Marta's a sweetheart really.”

Skye couldn't help but notice that Fitz avoided saying Ward's name as he spoke about the previous mission. She got that. I mean, it was hard enough to hear about what Ward had done to Fitz and Simmons. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to go through it. It worried her though, that Fitz avoided talking about it. It wasn't healthy. She made a note to speak to Mack about it when they got back. 

Just then, May pulled into a gravel car park out what must have been the bar but looked like a tin shed. “We're here. You better be right about this Fitz.”

* * * * * *   
Skye looked around warily as they entered the bar. This place did not look friendly. She exchanged a nervous glance with May who signalled for Skye to be ready for action. 

A large, hard looking man approached them, making straight for Fitz. Skye was about to call out a warning, but then a smile split the man's face and he embraced Fitz like a long lost friend, slapping him heartily on the back.

“Leo, my friend! It is good to see you!” 

Fitz just about managed to stay upright as he wobbled from the force of the greeting.

“Vlad, it's good to see you. Is Marta in?”

“Yes, Yes. Come to the bar and have drink while I get her. Artem, get Leo and his friends the vodka. The good stuff”

Skye's hand inched away from her weapon as they approached the bar. It looked like Fitz had been right that these people would be glad to help him. She wondered what exactly it was he had done to win them over so completely.

Four shots of vodka were laid out in front of them. 

Skye figured that When In Rome rules applied here so she tipped the shot back. “Ugh, salty.”

“Mishka!”

The group turned as they heard the delighted call of a woman walking towards them.

Fitz stepped towards the woman, hugging her warmly. “Marta, it's good to see you.”

“Ah, my little bear. Look at you, you look so skinny. Have they not been feeding you in America? Vlad!” she called over her shoulder. “Get our friend some Shchi. We will fatten you up while you are here.” She pinched his cheeks fondly. “Now, come introduce me to your friends.”

Fitz beckoned the others over. “Marta, this is Agents May and Skye. They're the agents we need you to smuggle across the border.”

“Of course! I would be happy to help any friend of Mishka.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Fitz smiled in relief. 

“And who is this big strong man you have brought with you?”

Skye coughed in an effort to disguise her laughter. May glared at her. Right, that probably wasn't mission appropriate behaviour.

Fitz blushed and for the first time since they entered the bar seemed to be struggling to find his words. “This is....this is...”

Mack interrupted him smoothly. “I'm Fitz's friend Mack. It's lovely to meet you Marta. I hope you don't mind that I'm here to keep Fitz company while we wait on our friends.”

Marta smiled knowingly at Fitz. “Ah. This is the man you tell me about, no?”

Skye frowned. Why had Fitz been telling Marta about Mack?

“He is the man who help you with your words. Ah, Mishka – I am truly sorry for what happened to you. I never liked that American pretty boy you came here with.”

Fitz noticeably flinched when Marta brought up the subject of Ward. And how the hell did Marta know about that anyway? Skye was confused.

“Oy, my poor little bear”, she muttered as she pulled him in for another hug. “You deserve so much better than you've had. If I saw that Ward again I would string him up by his neck. You deserve to be happy, Mishka.”

Fitz was sniffling as Marta gave him the comfort he obviously needed. It looked like he has been confiding in someone after all, Skye mused.

Marta released Fitz from her embrace and handed him over to Mack, much to Skye's surprise.

“I hope you know how special this one is”, she cautioned Mack.

“Don't worry ma'am. I know exactly how lucky I am.” Mack answered, dropping a loving kiss on Fitz's head as the engineer burrowed into Mack's chest.

What. The. Actual Fuck? Skye wasn't quite following what she was seeing. Fitz and Mack were together? What about Jemma? How did that even work? Damn, that was hot.

“Did you know about this?”, she whispered to May.

“You mean, you didn't?” May coolly replied.

* * * * * *   
Twelve hours later, May and Skye dragged themselves back into the bar following the successful scouting mission across the border. Now they just had to pick the lovebirds up before the could head back to the Bus. 

Skye shook her head at that. The lovebirds. She still couldn't believe how stupid she'd been to not pick that up before now. It was so obvious now that she thought about it.

She was so happy for them both. It was about time that Fitz found some happiness and from all she knew about Mack, he sounded like exactly what Fitz needed.

“Ah, Agents”, Marta greeted them. “The boys are in the back room if you want to get them. I trust everything went well.”

May stayed to chat with Marta about the mission and the movements across the border while Skye headed into the back to let Fitz and Mack know they were back safe.

She absolutely did not let out a squeal of delight when she found the two men asleep together on a couch, Mack lying spread out on his back with Fitz almost completely on top of him. 

She almost hated to wake them, they looked so peaceful. She couldn't help but take a photo of them with her phone before kicking them awake. She couldn't wait to see Jemma's face when she showed it to her. This was gonna be so good!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on one of my Fitzmack posts on tumblr. Find me at: fitzheartmack.tumblr.com


End file.
